Broken Bonds
by Slushy18
Summary: It has been 20 years now. Lilo is now married with children, along with Nani. But Stitch is now all alone just as he was when he first arrived to Earth. But what can Stitch do when he finds out that Lilo's husband is not being faithful?
1. 20 Years Later

Chapter 1, Changes.

_ It has been many year now since Lilo and Stitch went their separate ways. 20 years as a matter of fact. Lilo is now married with 3 children. Nani is married as well. She has 3 children and is pregnant for a 4th. Jumba and Pleakley now have their own place. Stitch is all alone. Feeling as abandoned and lonely as that fateful day 20 years ago when he first met his family. Sad and lonely he walked through the woods. Wandering aimlessly. A place where Lilo and Stitch once hung out and were best friends. Just happy to be friends. Stitch shed several tears when he came across an old acquaintance from the past._

625: Hmm... there is something familiar about you but I can't quite... remember.

Stitch: Sandwich boy?

625: Oh, that's right! I know who you are now. The little girl isn't so little anymore is she?

Stitch(sadly): Naga.

625: Ah, who needs friends anyways. After Gantu left Earth he left me behind. He said he didn't need me anymore. He just threw me away... like a piece of trash.__

Stitch: Hmm... what are you doing?

625: Oh, nothing lately. I live in an apartment in town. I work at the local deli. Stop by sometime.

_Stitch then walked to were Lilo now lived. He looked into the house. Kids were running around and laughing. Lilo was sitting there embracing a man. Her husband. This broke Stitch's heart. How could he have let life pass him by like this? A little girl noticed Stitch and came outside to greet him._

Little girl: Hello? Who are you?

Stitch: My name is Stitch.

Little girl: Oh, well my name is Keta! I have 2 brothers. Shilo, and Haui.

Stitch: Ooh.

Keta: What are you doing here?

Stitch: Nothing... How is Lilo?

Keta: My mom? How do you know her?

Stitch: Um, well.

Keta(yelling):MOM! SOMEONE NAMED STITCH IS HERE TO SEE YOU!

_ Panicked, Stitch ran off into the brush._

Lilo: What?!?! Where?!?!

Keta: Well, he was here. He ran away.

Lilo: What did you say his name was again?

Keta: I think it was Stitch.

Lilo: Could it be... No. Impossible. What did he look like?

Keta: Well, he was short and blue, he had long floppy ears, a short tail, and he had deep dark black eyes.

Lilo(surprised): Oh my god!

Lilo's husband: Honey! Is everything all right?

Lilo: Yes, I just have to make a quick phone call.

_Lilo gives Nani a call._

Nani: Hello?

Lilo: Hi, it is just me.

Nani: Is everything all right?

Lilo: Well, my daughter said she saw a small blue guy this morning. She said he had big floppy ears and big black eyes.

Nani: Really? That's weird.

Lilo: I know... and she said that his name was Stitch.

Nani: It couldn't be.

Lilo: I think it is.

Nani: Are you sure? He ran away the day after you got married.

Lilo: Well, I have to find him, and my husband is working a double shift tonight so I was wondering if it isn't to much trouble...

Nani: No problem. I will be right over with my kids.

Lilo: Ok then. I guess I will see you later than. And thanks. I greatly appreciate it.

_They hang up and Lilo searches old places were they used to hang out. When she goes to the dog pound where she first found Stitch she couldn't help but shed a tear. Then when they came upon there old house she burst into tears. She walked into the now abandoned house._

Lilo: There is my old doll... I don't believe it. Me and Stitch used to play with this thing all the time.

_She goes into their old bedroom._

Lilo: Oh my. This bedroom is where we used to sleep... where we talked for hours. Oh, how could I just forget about him like that? We were supposed to be friends forever.

_Lilo drops onto the old dirty bed weeping. Flashbacks are coming back. Someone then taps her on the shoulder._

Lilo: Who is... that?

Stitch: Lilo?

Lilo: Oh my god... it is you! I have missed you so much!

_Stitch wants to hug her but he walks away feeling betrayed._

Lilo: Stitch, listen. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just fell in love. Can you blame me for that?

_Stitch keeps on walking._

Lilo: How dare you do this to me. Do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life? And you are the one abandoning me now. You won't even listen to me! I am sorry we couldn't just chase after experiments forever but things change wether we like it or not.

Stitch: Soka...

_Lilo runs up to Stitch and hugs him._

Lilo: I have missed you so much.

_They then sat there for hours and talked._

Lilo: Remember when we would just lay and stare at the stars all night? And we would try to count them.

Stitch: Yah.

Lilo: Is this where you have been living since I left?

Stitch: Ich.

Lilo: Woah. That is a long time. Listen, I would love it if you met my husband and children.

_They then leave the broken down old house and head back to Lilo's place. But they do not realize that heartbreak and joy both lye ahead. Stay tuned for chapter 2, New family. _


	2. New Family

Chapter 2, New Family

_It was a nice place. In the middle of the tropical forest. A nice little house decorated with lawn ornaments and the sooting sound of a wind chime. There was the peaceful sound of two children playing. Stitch felt uneasy at first but he was at peace with himself and calmed down a bit._

Lilo: I'm home everybody!

Nani: Hey Lilo... and is that Stitch?

Lilo: Yes it is.

Keta: I remember you! That little blue guy! I think your cute!

Stitch(blushing): Ooh. Hehe.

Nani: It sure has been awhile Stitch! How have you been keeping yourself?

Stitch: Fine, fine.

Lilo: Is Juan back yet?

Nani: Oh, he called. He said he would be home really late.

Lilo: Lately he always works late. Well, he is a busy man.

Nani(to self): Doing what?

Lilo: Stitch... how would you like to live with us again? Just like old times. But I have a job now. Maybe you could play with the kids. Wait, you haven't met the boys yet. Shilo! Haui!

Shilo&Haui: What?

Lilo: I want you two to meet someone.

Shilo: Woah. Radical. Look at the little blue dude!

Haui: See! I told you guys aliens existed!

Keta: How do we know he is a alien Haui!?!?!

Haui: How about you shut up!

Keta: You can't make me!

Lilo: Stop fighting! You can go home if you want Nani. Thank you so much.

Nani: Yeah, David and the boys are probably getting hungry. Bye everyone!

_Everybody goes in the house. Lilo is cooking dinner as the two boys are playing video games. Keta is painting in her room. Stitch cautiously looks through the house. He walks by Shilo & Haui's room._

Shilo: Hey! Blue dude! Want to play video games with us?

Haui: Yeah, come on man!

Stitch: Ok! What system is it?

Shilo: Playstation 2!

Stitch: Yeah!

_Stitch plays the PS2 with the boys for a little while. _

Keta: Hey guys... um, can I play too?

Shilo&Haui: Hahaha! No way! Girls can't play PS2!

Keta: Why not? No fair! You never let me play with you!

_Keta runs into her room crying._

Shilo: What a baby.

Haui: A total pain.

Stitch: I need to do something.

Shilo: Really? Ok, feel free to come back.

_Stitch goes to Keta's room. She is crying. She notices Stitch._

Keta: I thought you were playing with the boys.

Stitch: Naga.

Keta: They never let me play because I am a girl, but I can do anything they can do if not better!

Lilo: Kids! Stitch! Dinner is done!

_Everyone gathers at the dinner table._

Keta: Mommy, where is daddy?

Lilo: I don't know Keta. Speaking of which, I forgot to grab milk last time I was at the store.

Stitch: I will go!

Lilo: Really? Thanks. Here is some money.

_Stitch is on his way to the store when he sees something. He sees the man that was in Lilo's house earlier and he is kissing some girl. Common sense told him that was Lilo's husband cheating on her. Stitch was very angry, but he was afraid Lilo wouldn't believe him... but he just had to say something. He remembered that he still had to go to the store. Thinking deeply about what he saw he paid for the milk and ran home to Lilo's house._

Stitch: I'm back!

Lilo: Oh good Stitch. Just give me the milk.

Stitch: Um, Lilo?

Lilo: Is something wrong Stitch?

Stitch: Um, will tell you later.

Lilo: Ok.

_They then ate dinner. Stitch couldn't eat though. He was to upset by what he saw. He knew he had to tell Lilo eventually before she found out herself. After dinner the kids got ready for bed, and went sleep._

Lilo: Stitch, you have know idea how good it is to see you again. I have missed you so much. To tell you the truth, you are the only true best friend I ever have had. I will always trust in you.

Stitch: Um... something is wrong.

Lilo: What?

Stitch: I saw husband with another lady.

Lilo(puzzled): What are you talking about.

Stitch: I saw Juan kissing a lady.

Lilo: What? I can't believe it... that you are so jealous that you would go this far. As to get me and Juan divorced!

Stitch: Naga, I mean it...

Lilo(upset): SHUT UP! YOU ARE A LIAR AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

Stitch: But I mean it!

Lilo: Stitch... I want you to leave... but this time... don't come back. I never want to see you again. I can't believe you would try to ruin my life like this. I have a family now, and you can never be apart of it.

_Lilo upset runs to her bedroom. Stitch heartbroken walks out of the house. Keta is awoken._

Keta: Are you leaving, Stitch?

Stitch: Yes... I don't belong.

Keta: Wait, don't leave! I need to talk to you. I believe you.

Stitch: Say what?

Keta: I saw daddy with that girl one day. When I was with my friends. I just didn't want my family to be broken up.

Stitch: You believe Stitch then?

Keta: Yes, I do. Do you have to leave?

Stitch: Ich. Stitch doesn't have a family anymore.

_Stitch wanders of into the forest. Keta is crying in the yard. She then finally goes in the house and goes to bed. The next day Lilo awakens late that day. She has missed work._

Lilo: Juan? Darling? Where are you?

_She then walks into the living room to find Juan embracing another woman._

Lilo(enraged): JUAN!

Juan: Woah! You're... you're here!

Woman: I thought you said you divorced her Juan?

Lilo: Juan! How could you!?!?

Juan: Wait! Lilo! Come back I can explain!

_Lilo runs into the forest crying. She then collapses and has a nervous breakdown. She awakens in the hospital._

Lilo: Where am I?

Nurse: Kauai general hospital. You had a nervous breakdown, and this short blue guy brought you here.

Lilo: Stitch? Where is he?

Nurse: He left days ago.

Lilo: Oh no, my children! Stitch!

Nurse: Your children are fine. Someone is watching them.

Lilo: You don't understand, I yelled at Stitch and I made a big mistake! I need to find him right now!

Nurse: Are you well enough?

Lilo: Yes, I am. I have matters to attend to.

_Lilo leaves the hospital that afternoon and bumps into Juan and the kids._

Juan: I was bringing you some flowers baby, I...

Lilo: Save it Juan! I am divorcing you!

Juan: Please give me another chance...

Lilo: Never. It is like they say, shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice. We are through!

Juan: But baby, that girl met nothing to me! It is just work has been stressful.

Lilo: You aren't the only one with problems! My parents died when I was very young, I grew up miserable with no friends, and Stitch was my only one! Come on kids, we have to find Stitch. Say goodbye to daddy. I will allow custody of the children. You can visit them on the weekends. Now lets go!

_Lilo leave with the kids to go searching for Stitch. Will Stitch be all right? Will he ever be reunited with Lilo? Look out for chapter 3, Finding Stitch!_


	3. Finding Stitch

Chapter 3, Finding Stitch

_Lilo and her kids searched the island frantically for Stitch. They searched everywhere from the busiest_ _beach to the most desolate place on the island. They were looking for hours and found nothing. Lilo felt especially guilty for not believing Stitch. She thought Stitch was gone forever, never to be seen again._

Lilo: Where could he be?

Keta: Does he have a mommy or a daddy somewhere?

Lilo: Well, kind of.

Shilo: Then lets go look, and get this over with. Haui and I have a baseball game in an hour.

Lilo: You will keep looking until I say otherwise. Now I know where he might be. Let me get out my cell phone out. I have to call the guy to make sure he is home.

_Lilo called Jumba. The phone ran five times before someone finally picked up._

Unknown voice: Hello, Jumba's residence, experiment 630 speaking.

Lilo: Is Jumba there?

X-630: Please hold.

_Lilo waits for about five minutes. She hears some noise in the background._ _It sounds like someone is arguing. He then finally picks up the phone._

Jumba: Hello? Who is this?

Lilo: Hello, Jumba. It is Lilo. Have you seen Stitch? He is gone and I don't know where else he could be.

Jumba: Sorry, but I have not seen him for many years. I wasn't even sure if he was still alive.

Lilo: He is, I just thought you would know. I apologize.

_Lilo hangs up her cell phone._

Haui: Any luck?

Lilo(sadly): No, lets just go home. Who knows, he could be there.

_Lilo and the kids go home. She is crying lightly on the way home. Just as she walks up to the door there is a note._

Lilo: A note. I bet it is from Juan.

Keta: Read it mommy!

_"Bwahaha! Hello you beautiful Hawaiian girl! If you are looking for 626 you won't find him! I have captured him, and I do not intend on giving him back! I will however offer a trade. What is zis trade you ask? I want you to bring me experiment 627! Oh, and bring your kids to! I would love to meet zem. Be at the park in zee middle of town. And don't bring any cops! _

_ Anonymous"_

Shilo: Wow, sounds like a German dude to me.

Keta: Who is it mommy?

Lilo: I think I know who it is...

Haui: What is an experiment 627? Is it a drink or a potion?

Shilo: I bet it is a blood sucking monster!

Lilo: Well, you are close Shilo. I have to call Jumba again. Get me the phone.

_Lilo calls Jumba once more._

Lilo: Hello, is Jumba there?

Jumba: This is he speaking.

Lilo: Jumba, listen. I got a note on my door. It is someone saying they have captured Stitch!

Jumba: Really. What is being the ransom?

Lilo: Experiment 627.

Jumba: And what would this stranger want with 627?

Lilo: I think I know what. I am not sure, but I think it is...

Jumba: Hold on, I have another ringer.

_Lilo waits for 5 minutes._

Jumba: Ok, where did he want to meet you?

Lilo: The park in the middle of town.

Jumba: Ok. I will bring 627.

Lilo: Really? You have him.

Jumba: Who said we were giving him the real thing?

Lilo: Yeah, you could just take a pinball, paint it red, and write the numbers 627 on it. Ok, meet you there tomorrow.

_Lilo hangs up._

Lilo: Ok kids, here is the plan. I have to go to the lawyer right now to file the divorce papers. Can you stay home alone?

Keta: Of course we can.

Lilo: Good, I hope I can trust you! I want you in bed by 9:30. Is that clear?

All kids: Yes mom!

_Lilo goes to the lawyers in town._

Lawyer: Are you sure you want to go through with this Mam?

Lilo: I am very sure.

Juan: Lilo, don't. Come on. You are about to flush 14 years down the drain.

Lilo: You shouldn't have cheated on me! I thought you loved me! What you did wasn't love! It was lust if anything!

Juan: But you are never home anymore.

Lilo: I have a job Juan, and so do you. If you had a problem you should of come to me about it. Not cheat on me.

Juan: Do you really want to do this?

Lilo: No! I don't want to! I have to! For my sake! For the kids sake! When we are divorced you can go around with any girl you want to!

Juan: Please, I am begging you. I can change. I will do anything!

Lawyer: Folks, can you make up your mind? We close in an hour.

_Lilo looks Juan straight in the eye._

Lilo: I have a friend who needs me right now, and if you hadn't of been out doing what you did then we wouldn't be here right now. I can't let you control me like this. You may not hit me or abuse me, but cheating on me is ten times worse. It makes me feel like I have failed in my duties as a wife and friend. I am sorry Juan, but this is final.

_Lilo and Juan sign the papers._

Juan: Well, this is it.

Lilo: You can have custody of the children. You can see them whenever you want, but on one condition.

Juan: What?

Lilo: Never do to another woman what you did to me.

_Lilo then leaves tired and agitated. She then arrives home. Everything is fine. She goes in the house and the kids are all in bed. Exhausted, she fell down on the couch and fell asleep. She awoke the next morning to a scream._

Lilo: What is it?!?! Is everything all right?

Keta: Someone put a big hairy spider in my bed!!!

Lilo: I don't have time for this. We have to leave soon. I took today off of work so we could meet the kidnapper.

Shilo: When are we leaving mom?

Lilo: As soon as you apologize to your little sister for scaring her like that.

Shilo: But...

Lilo: NOW!

Shilo: Sorry...

Lilo: Now we can leave.

Shilo(whispering): How does she always know?

_Lilo brought the kids to the park. Jumba was there when she arrived. He gave her the fake experiment pod and then left._

Haui: Who is that guy?

Lilo: He used to babysit me when I was younger.

Haui: Oh.

_They waited for nearly an hour before the kidnapper showed up._

Lilo: Where is he?!?!

Unknown man: Right here!

Lilo: Oh, I am sorry I... Hey! Where is Stitch?

Unknown man: Where is 627?

Lilo: Right here.

_Lilo hands him the fake experiment pod._

Unknown man: Excellent... hey, what a minute! This isn't 627!

Lilo: Of course it is! I met your demands, now where is Stitch?!?!

Unknown man: Nice try! This is marker! The numbers are wiping right off!

Lilo(nervous): Oh are they, hehe. I could of sworn that it was the one.

Unknown man: Are those kids yours?

Lilo(nervous): ye-s.

Unknown man: As punishment for zis sneaky thing I am taking them!

Lilo: You can't! They are all I got!

Unknown man: Then I want you to get the real pod!

Lilo: Ok, I will!

Unknown man: Oh no! I am following you!

_Lilo heads as slowly as possible to Jumba's house trying to distract the man._

Lilo: So... what is your name?

Unknown man: You will find out in time!

Lilo: Ok... where do you come from?

Unknown man: Around!

Lilo: Hmm, what is your job.

Unknown man(sinister tone): I am a doctor.

Lilo: Oh, how interesting...

Keta: What are you a doctor of, sir?

Unknown man: I am a doctor of evil you oh so sweet little girl!

Lilo: I know who you are.

Unknown man: Keep walking!

_They finally arrive at Jumba's house. Nobody is home._

Lilo(whispering): Where are you Jumba?

Unknown man: Is zis your house?

Lilo: Umm, yes! Yes of course it is!

Keta: Wait, our house is...

Shilo(quietly): Shutup

Unknown man: Well, I am waiting.

Lilo: Umm, right... it needs gulp a key.

Unknown man: You liar! This is not your house! Whose house is zis?

Jumba: Pardon me, but may I ask why you are all at my house?

Unknown man: Jumba! I knew it! This is a trick!

_The unknown man put a stun gun into Jumba, and then Jumba fell to the ground. The unknown man grabs Lilo's kids._

Lilo: NOOOOO!

Unknown man: You tricked me again! I will be back for you! Zis I promise! For I am Dr. Jacques Von Hamstervëil!

Lilo: I knew it!

_A ship arrives out of nowhere and picks Dr. H up. He disappears into the ship. Just then Lilo made sure Jumba was all right. He was still passed out._

Lilo(to self): why didn't he just grab the pod when he was here?

_The evil Dr. H now has Lilo's kids and Stitch! What will she do? Will she ever see her kids alive again? Will Dr. H really come back for her? Is Stitch even still alive? Stay tuned for chapter 4, A Familiar Foe!_


	4. A Familiar Foe

Chapter 4, A familiar foe

_Lilo panicking ran back to her house. She had no idea what Dr. Hamstervëil would do to her kids or Stitch. She quickly sped home as fast as she could run. Upset and frightened, she called the police right when she got home._

Officer: Hello, Kauai city police. how may I help you?

Lilo(frantically): I would like to report several abductions!

Officer: Calm down Mam. Now, explain to me what you want me to know.

Lilo: Ok, this guy from outer space flew down from his ship. He already kidnaped my friend, and now he kidnaped all of my kids! Please, you have to help me!

Officer: Wait a minute, aren't you the same girl who called reporting a ghost haunting?

Lilo: This is serious! Please! You have to believe me!

Officer: Right... Click

Lilo: Hello? HELLO!?!? Why don't they believe me!?!? Hey, I wonder if Nani is home.

_Lilo calls Nani. It rings three times and then it picks up._

Nani: Hello?

Lilo: Nani, it is me.

Nani: Hello Lilo. What do you need?

Lilo: Now I want you to listen closely to what I have to say. Ok, after Stitch ran off the other day he was kidnaped, and then me and the kids went to try and find him. We couldn't so we just went home. There was a note on the door. It was a ransom for Stitch. I couldn't provide the ransom, actually I tried to trick him, and then the man knocked out Jumba and took the kids! He said he was Dr. Hamstervëil! Then I tried to call the police but they didn't believe me so I called you.

Nani(puzzled): Umm, ok. So what do you want me to do?

Lilo: Help me! Dr Hamstervëil said he was coming back for me!

Nani: Well, ok. I will be right over. I will have my husband watch the kids.

Lilo: Thank you so much.

_Meanwhile the kids are being held captive on Dr. Hamstervëil_'s _ship. Each one is in an individual cell... and Stitch is in the last one. The cages are indestructible. Stitch continuously struggles to break free. _

Dr. H: Haha! Struggle all you want! Those bars are indestructible! Zay cannot be broken!

Keta(scared): Wh... wh... why did you t-take us?

Dr. H: Well, little girl. Your mommy lied to me and now she must pay the price. But don't worry, you will see her again. In fact we are going to pick her up real soon like.

Keta: Please let us go. We never did anything to hurt you.

Dr. H: No, of course you didn't. This is all your mommy's fault!

Keta: What did mommy do?

Dr. H: She ruined my plan to take over the world! Her and 626 over there.

Keta: 626?

Dr. H: Stitch, whatever! That doesn't matter. Now you will wait here like good little kids while I get your mommy!

_Dr. H put on a secret disguise so he could easily snatch Lilo without being noticed. Meanwhile Lilo is waiting inside with all of the doors locked. Nani is not there yet. She paces back and forth worrying and hoping her kids and Stitch are all right. Finally there was a buzz at the doorbell._

Lilo(surprised): AH! WHO IS IT!?!?!__

Nani: It is just me, Lilo! Calm down.

Lilo: Oh thank god.

Nani: Ok, now Dr. Hamsterwheel kidnaped your kids and Stitch?

Lilo: Yes, he did! I am so sad right now! I hope Stitch is all right!

Nani: I am sure they are fine... now why don't you just calm down and relax.

Lilo: How can I relax when my kids are in jeopardy!?!?

Nani: I said, RELAX!

Lilo: Ok, no need to get angry. Now how will we get them back.

Nani: I think maybe you should have just gave him experiment 627 instead of faking it!

Lilo: No, I... hey wait a minute. I never told you he wanted an experiment! And how did you know which one?

Nani: Quite!

Lilo: What is wrong with you, Nani?

_All the sudden someone rang the doorbell._

Voice: Hello! Lilo, are you there? It is me, Nani!

_Lilo looked at the Nani in front of her and a cold sweat broke over her._

Lilo: You aren't Nani... you are...

Dr. H: Yes! I am the infamous Dr Jacques Von. Hamstervëil! And I am here to take you... with me!

Lilo: No! Get away from me! NO!!!

Nani: Lilo? Are you ok in there? What's going on?

_Hamstervëil punches Lilo and temporarily knocks her out._

Nani: Lilo! Open this door now!

_The door slowly open._

Dr. H.: Lilo isn't here right now.

Nani: What have you done with my sister you imposter!

Dr. H: I got her right here. Say goodbye pest! You will never see her ever again!

_Nani tries to tackle Dr. H but he his ship arrives and picks him up before she can do anything._

Nani: NO! Lilo!!

_Dr H throws Lilo in the cell right next to Stitch. He takes off his disguise and walks off into a different room. Lilo just starts to regain consciousness._

Lilo: Oh, where am I?

Keta: Mommy! You're all right!

Shilo: Mom, did he hurt you?

Haui: He better not have or I'll...

Lilo: I am fine kids... wait Stitch!

_Stitch looks the other way trying to ignore Lilo._

Lilo: Stitch, please hear me out. You were right. Juan was cheating on me. I caught him red handed in our own home! I tried searching the whole island for you to say...

_Lilo then stops and puts her head into her knees and cries._

Keta: Mommy?

_Stitch cannot ignore Lilo crying. _

Stitch: Lilo?

Lilo: Stitch... I am sorry for hurting you. We should have stayed best friends forever but instead I was being selfish. I wanted to have the perfect family... but instead I shoved out the people that were once my only family.

Stitch: Ohana.

Lilo: What?

Stitch: Remember, ohana means nobody is left behind...

Lilo:... Or forgotten.

Keta: I remember that mommy! I learned that word in school!

Shilo: Quit saying mommy you baby.

Keta: Mommy!

Lilo: This is not the time or place to fight kids. We have to figure out a plan to escape... just like the old days. Remember Stitch?

Stitch: Yah.

Lilo: Are you sure you can't chew through these bars?

Stitch: Naga. To strong.

Lilo: There has to be a way to get out of here. There just has to be.

_Just then Dr. H walks back in the room. He walks up to Lilo's cell._

Dr. H: So. You are reunited with your friends. Isn't zat sweet.

Lilo: Let us go!

Dr. H: HAHA! You should have thought of that before you pulled the sneaky thing on me you sneaky snake!

Lilo: I am sorry. I will get you 627. Whatever. I just want you to let us go.

Dr. H: Well, zat would be the nice like thing to do. Am I a nice guy?

Haui: Let us go you rat!

Lilo: Shut up Haui!

Dr. H: What a mouthy little brat... you die first.

Lilo: WHAT?!?! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US!?!?

Keta: Please no!

Dr. H: You are a sweet little girl. So shy and tender. You couldn't hurt a fly.

Keta: Please, sir. I was to live!

Dr. H: Aww, how sad. Boo hoo. I will tell you what. Who do you want to live?

Keta: Everyone! I don't want my family to die!

_While Dr. Hamstervëil is teasing the little girl she noticed the keys are hanging right on his buckle._

Keta: I really have to go potty, sir.

Dr. H: Well do you now?

Lilo: Yes! She has a bladder control problem! Please just let her go!

Dr. H: Ok, I will let you go. You have 3 minutes. Go down the hall and turn left. Don't go into any other rooms you adorable little girl!

Keta: Ok.

Dr. H: Now... where was I?

_Keta waits until he is turned back around. Lilo signals for her to unlock Stitch's cage._ _Just as she finds the right key Dr. H notices his keys are missing._

Dr. H: Hey! You sneaky one! Give me back my keys!

Lilo: Run, Keta! RUN!

_Keta runs into the halls, trying not to run into anything. She just keeps running and running until she is caught at a dead end._

Keta: Oh no!

_Dr. H slams the door open._

Dr. H: Give me back my keys, NOW! And then be prepared to be called a lot of bad names and be blasted with molten acid!

Keta: Someone help me!

_Bad luck. Keta ran into the arsenal rooms and right beside Dr. H_ _was a gun that shot molten hot acid. Keta was cornered. But luckily for Stitch there were spare keys, which Dr. H never noticed right beside his cell. Will Stitch reach the keys in time? Will Keta be all right? Will Lilo, Stitch and the kids ever make it out alive? Stay tuned for Chapter 5, Crazy escape!_


	5. Crazy Escape

Chapter 5, Crazy Escape!

_Stitch, Lilo, and all of her kids were in Dr. H's ship being held captive. Keta had managed to escape with the doctor in hot pursuit. She was then cornered right into all places, the arsenal room. It was a small room full of guns, rays, grenades, napalm blasters, and various other deadly weapons._ _Right next to Stitch's cage were spare keys. Luckily for him he could barely reach them. He managed to grab them and quickly unlock his cage. He also unlocked Lilo's, Haui's, and Shilo's cage. They had to find out were Keta was._

Lilo: Thank you, Stitch! You have saved my life yet once again!

Stitch: Keta!

Lilo: Right! We have to find her before that rodent does!

Haui: But mom, there are three different ways to go!

Shilo: Don't you remember where she ran too?

Lilo: Oh no. Ok, Haui, you go right. Shilo, you go left. Stitch, you and I will go forward. Now lets split up!

_They all went different ways but what they didn't know is that two of the hallways led to danger. One of them went to an acid pit, and the other one had a room that contained a deadly super experiment concocted by Dr Hamstervëil's corrupted mind. Lets hope our heroes are safe! First we join Haui. The hallway he is going down is dark and without light_.

Haui: Man, what a bust. I could be playing baseball right now with my friends but no! I had to be kidnaped by some bipolar rat that wants to take over the world! This blows major time.

Unknown entity: ROARRRRRRRR!

Haui(scared): Wh-who-who's there?

Unknown entity: Ohhhhhhhhh!

Haui: I am serious! Whoever it is knock it off! I swear, I will hurt you!

Unknown entity: RAGHHHHHH!

Haui: I AM GETTING SERIOUSLY PISSED! NOW SHOW...

_All the sudden Haui felt something breathing down his neck. He then heard the slamming of a door. To scared to look behind him he just ran as fast as he could... screaming as loud as he could. His echo could be heard throughout the seemingly endless hall. Then there is a loud scream._

Shilo: Ouch! I fell! Agh, I hate this! Keta! Where are you?

Hidden voice: Looking for somesing?

Shilo: Yeah, my little sister! You better not have hurt her!

Hidden voice: She is fine my boy fine. You will find her through a door right up ahead.

Shilo: Really? You aren't lying now are you?

Hidden voice: Of course not. Why would I lie to you? Besides... where else have you to go?

Shilo(reluctantly): Gulp... well, here goes nothing!

_Shilo goes to open the door to see a bright glowing green light. It is disturbingly eerie_. _He walks toward the light but just then the door slams shut and the floor starts to close in on him._

Shilo: Uh oh. that can't be good at all.

_Shilo panickingly finds_ _a metal bar to hold on to._

Lilo: Keta! Where are you?

Stitch: Naga Takabah!

Lilo: What's wrong?

Stitch: This is all Stitch's fault.

Lilo: No... none of this would have ever happened if I trusted you more and had believed you. I made this mess, now I have to clean it up! KETA!

Stitch: KETA!

_They come upon the end of the hallway. There is a door to the right. Lilo hears frightened little whimpers._

Lilo: Keta is in there!

_Lilo goes to open the door._

Lilo: Aw, the door is locked.

_Stitch punches a hole through the door. There she sees Keta strapped to a table and a lot of buttons and several security cameras._

Lilo: Keta! Oh honey are you all right?

Keta: Mom, no! Don't!

Lilo: What's wrong?

Dr. H: Now you stay right zere!

Lilo: What the heck is that thing?

Dr. H: A superheated plasma cannon, and I will liquidate you all if you move just one tiny time!

Lilo: Wait, where are my other kids?

Dr. H: Look at camera number six and seven!

Lilo: Oh no! Haui is being chased by some hideous monster! And Shilo is just right above a pit of acid!

Dr. H: You see, I knew 626 would grab zee keys right next to his cell and free everyone. Also knew you would split up! Aren't I a genius?

Lilo: Yes, I am impressed... except one thing...

Dr. H: What?

_Lilo grabs a hand grenade._

Dr. H: Are you crazy?!?! You will kill us all!

Keta: Mommy! Don't!

Lilo: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. First put down the gun.

Dr. H: But...

Lilo: PUT IT DOWN!

Dr. H: Fine, don't be so nasty.

Lilo Secondly, save my other two kids or I will kill us all!

Dr. H: Fine, fine. Necte Gah Naga!

_All the sudden a trap door appears below Haui and he falls down escaping the beats. Also the floor under Shilo comes back and he is safe._

Lilo: Wait, where will Haui go now?

_All the sudden out of nowhere Haui falls right on top of Dr. H._

Dr. H: Not good.

Haui: Ugh! My back!

Dr. H: Get off of me now!

Haui: Fine.

Lilo: Now bring Shilo here too!

Dr. H: Aren't we Ms. Bossyboots!

Lilo: Now!

Dr. H: Ok, fine!

_Dr. H pulls a lever that activates a door where Shilo is at. After about a minute or so he notices the door. He walks in it and falls._

Dr. H: I better move over.

_Dr. H moves over but Shilo falls on him anyways._

Shilo: Woah, where am I?

Dr. H: On me! Now move it!

Lilo: No, Shilo stay. I will get him off of you... as soon as I untie Keta!

_Lilo slowly unbuckles Keta from the table where right above her is a blasting ray._

Keta: Finally! I am free again!

Lilo: Now lets get out of here kids.

Shilo: But where do we go?

Lilo: There is one door I missed I believe there is a ship behind it. Ok, get up Shilo.

_Before they leave the room Lilo has Stitch tie up Dr. H._

Lilo: Now lets go!

Dr. H: You can't do zis to me! I swear I will get my revenge!

Keta: I bet this button lets us out!

Lilo: Keta! NO! There is a button right beside the door!

Computer voice: This device will now self destruct in fifteen minutes. Evacuate immediately.

Haui: Way to go loser!

Keta: Shut up Haui! I didn't know!

Lilo: Quit fighting! Both of you! Lets just get out of here right now!

Dr. H: You will never make it out in time! Hahaha!__

_It takes them five minutes to run through the halls, when the floor gives way right in front of them._

Lilo: Oh no! Look at that big gap!

Shilo: We can't jump that!

Haui: Of course we can! Watch me!

Lilo: Haui! NO!

_Haui goes back and runs as fast as he can then jumps. He barely makes it gripping onto the ledge. He crawls up onto the floor._

Computer voice: Ten minutes until self destruct.

Lilo: Are you crazy?

Shilo: He is right, mom. We have no other choice. We have to jump it.

Lilo: Right, now Haui. We will all jump and you MUST grab onto both of our hands when we reach you. Can you do that.

Haui: I think.

Lilo: You have to do it for us!

Keta: Wait, if Stitch is so strong I bet he can carry us over!

Lilo: Can you do it Stitch?

Stitch: Ich!

Lilo: Ok, Stitch. Good luck.

_Keta clings onto Stitch. It is easy for him to transport her. She is very tiny. Next he must grab Shilo. He is a little bit heavier. By the time Stitch gets Shilo to the other side he is to tired to go back over._

Keta: Stitch! Oh no! Mommy!

Lilo: You kids go... Stitch will know where to take you.

Shilo: Mom! We can't leave you behind! Stitch, you have to get her! We can't just abandon her.

_After a fight with his own conscience he sums up his last bit of energy to get Lilo._

Stitch: Grab on!

Lilo: No... I have been a bad friend. I deserve this.

Keta: Mommy, come on!

Shilo: Yeah, come on mom! You are important to us!

Haui What will we do without you?

Lilo: No... you don't need me.

Keta: Please Mommy...I love you.

Stitch: And so does Stitch...

Haui: Are you guys done yet, or are you coming over here?

Lilo: Ok, lets go Stitch.

_Stitch jumps grabbing onto the ledge. He is barely holding on. Keta and the other kids come over to help him. Luckily they pull Lilo and Stitch up._

Lilo: Now that was great teamwork kids. I will reward you later but for now lets get out of here!

Computer voice: Five minutes until self destruction.

Lilo: Right, now lets run!

_They keep running when they reach the cells. Lilo sees a big piece of metal were the door was supposed to be._

Lilo: No! The door!

Stitch: No problem!

_Stitch grabs the big piece f metal and moves it over._

Lilo: I forgot. Now lets find the ship!

_They run until they find the ship. It is locked._

Lilo: Great! How will we open it?

Computer voice: Two minutes until self destruction.

Keta: Stitch! Do something!

_Stitch jimmies the lock open with one of his claws. He manages to open the door._

Lilo: Everyone get in!

Shilo: But there aren't enough seats!

Lilo: I don't care! Just get in!

_Everyone manages to get in._

Computer voice: Oneminute until self destruction.

Lilo: Hurry Stitch!

_Stitch clumsily attempts to hot-wire the ship._

Computer voice: thirty seconds until self destruction. Twenty nine. Twenty eight. Twenty seven.

Lilo: Oh no!

_Stitch finally gets the ship up and starting._

Computer voice: Six. Five. Four.

Lilo: Go, go, go!

_Stitch takes off just as Dr. Hamstervëil's ship explodes._

Lilo: Yes! You did it Stitch!

Stitch: Naga. We did it.

_Everyone cheers as they escape the exploding ship. _

Keta: Yay! Now we can go back home!

Lilo: Finally... we can be a family again.

Keta: Will Stitch be in it?

Lilo: If he wants to.

_Stitch simply turns around and smiles._

Shilo: Umm, there is someone following us.

Lilo: What did you say?

Haui: he is right mom. There is someone else following us!

Keta: Uh oh. Did Dr. Hamsterwheel somehow escape?

Lilo: Stitch, can you see who is in it.

_Stitch looks out the rear view mirror and makes a shocking discovery._

Stitch: Uh oh.

Lilo: What? Who is it?

Stitch: Gantu!

Keta: Who is that?

Lilo: But, he wasn't on the ship at all! How did he find us?

Stitch: Hamstervëil!

_Stitch is right. Gantu is piloting the ship with Hamstervëil in the passenger's seat. Gantu is fully armed with guns at maximum capacity. Will Stitch outrun Gantu? Will Gantu shoot down the ship? Will Lilo and her kids ever survive until they make it back to Earth? Stay tuned for Chapter 6, Gantu's Return!_


	6. Gantu's Return

Chapter 6, Gantu's Return!

_With Gantu hot on Stitch's trail, Stitch had to think fast. He could not make one mistake, and he could not let Gantu catch up. But Gantu's ship is fast and powerful. He is slowly catching up to Stitch_. _The kids are nervously looking behind them wondering if they will ever make it. Gantu manages to get their radio frequency._

Gantu(fuzzy): Give it up trog! You can't outrun me!

Stitch: Shootu Nah!

Lilo: That is Gantu all right.

Keta: Who is Gantu mommy?

Lilo: A big mean man who wants to hurt us. See? That is why he is chasing after us.

Keta: But what does he want.

Lilo: Well, you remember that weird looking hamster on the space ship?

Keta: Yeah.

Lilo: Well, Keta. Gantu works for him.

_Just then the ship started shaking._

Stitch: Uh oh.

Lilo: Uh oh what? What is wrong?

Stitch: Bye bye.

Haui: We are going to crash!

Gantu(fuzzy): Haha! Gotcha!

Keta: Oh no!

Shilo: this is the end!

_The space ship goes spiraling down. It seems like forever. Event_ually _Stitch is able to regain control of the ship._

Lilo: Thank god. What would we do without you Stitch?

Shilo: Don't celebrate so soon. They are really closely behind us!

Gantu(fuzzy): Lets see how you deal with my machine gun.

Lilo: Oh no! Be on your toes Stitch! Don't nod off for a second!

_Gantu shoots bullets at Stitch's ship non-stop. Stitch continuously dodges them, but a few scratch the ships exterior frame. Luckily Gantu runs out of bullets before he can do any serious damage._

Stitch: Yes!

Lilo: Take that you big dummy!

Keta: Big dummy?

Lilo: That is his nickname because he is so big and stupid!

Gantu(fuzzy): This is not over yet! In fact it is just beginning! I have an even bigger arsenal at my disposal! Prepare to die trog!

Stitch: Bring it on stupidhead!

Gantu(fuzzy): I hope you like lasers. You will be getting a mouthful of them for lunch!

_Gantu puts away his machine guns and gets out two huge laser cannons_.

Stitch: Uh oh.

Lilo: Wait, does the ship have shielding to protect against lasers?

Stitch: No.

_Gantu shoots the lasers towards Stitch's ship, but they both barely miss. He shoots 3 more times then blows out one of the energy consoles._

Stitch: Naga bootifa!

Lilo: He got us!

Gantu(fuzzy): How did you like that trog?!?! I have plenty more where that came from!

Lilo: Stitch! He will knock us down! You have to do something!

Stitch: Ah hah!

_As Gantu is shooting more lasers Stitch finds a shield, and manages to protect the ship from several laser shots._

Lilo: I thought you said there wasn't anything to protect us from that!

Stitch: Stitch lied.

Lilo: Err, I wonder what he will do next.

Gantu(fuzzy): Smart thinking. Now prepare to be destroyed!

_Gantu gets some big cannons out and starts shooting bombs towards the ship._

Stitch: Uh oh! Not good!

Lilo: Stitch! Bring out your cannons and just shoot them backwards to blow up his bombs before the reach our ship! If they do we are done for sure!

_Stitch quickly gets pulls a trigger and the guns appear on the back of the ship. Gantu shot the first bomb, it missed. He shot the second one and Stitch got it._ _The third one didn't work. However the fourth one Stitch barely missed and it exploded away from the ship barely missing it._

Gantu(fuzzy): How did all of those miss? Well I have one more weapon at my disposal. You will not survive this.

_Just then a bigger cannon appeared. It had one big huge homing missile._

Lilo: What is it?

_Gantu releases the missile._

Lilo: A missile?

Keta: Is that all he has got.

Stitch: Oh no. Not good.

Lilo: It is a homing missile!

Gantu(fuzzy): Just try and survive that one! Hahaha!

Lilo: Stitch, if we can quickly swerve in front of an object we can probably shake it. Can you do it?

Haui: An object? There isn't anything anywhere! This is space!

Lilo: There is a meteor right up ahead. We can probably take it. Feeling lucky Stitch?

Stitch: Oh yeah.

_Stitch slowly increases the speed. He gets closer to the meteor and the missile is right behind Stitch. It is only a few feet away. Stitch approaches the meteor. It is now or never. Stitch quickly swerves from the meteor... and the missile hits the meteor. Everybody is cheering._

Keta: Yay!

Lilo: You did it Stitch! Way to go! You are a hero!

Stitch(blushing): Oh. Hehe.

Gantu(fuzzy): Dang you 626! You will pay for that! Watch your back old friend.

_Gantu engages super speed so his ship gets even close to Stitch's ship._

Lilo: He is gonna ram us Stitch! You have to go faster!

Stitch: Ich!

_Stitch attempts to go faster but his ship is damaged and constantly growing more unstable. _

Stitch: To unstable!

Lilo: That isn't good. What do we do now Stitch?

Stitch: Hope for a miracle.

Gantu(fuzzy): I am right behind you trog! There is no escaping me this time! I will destroy you one way or another!

_Unfortunately gantu is catching quickly up to Stitch. In a few minutes he is right next to him. He is trying to ram him from the side. He looks over and winks at Stitch maniacally._

Stitch: NAGA!

_Stitch quickly turns right and Gantu is left behind for a little bit. But he catches right back up again._

Lilo: We just can't shake him!

Shilo: What is this guys deal anyway? Is he trying to kill us all?

Haui: What was your first clue genius?

Lilo: Haui, don't. You kids pick all of the wrong times o bicker with each other. Stitch is trying to pilot us to safety. Do you want us to die?

Gantu: I am catching up to you again! I see you right ahead. And I have a little something for you.

_Gantu takes a big gun out of the ship and open the window. He stands up and shoots the gun. It hits the ship, causing it to blow off both of its wings.._

Keta: We are done for sure now!

Shilo: Will you shut up and quit saying that? You are driving me nuts!

Keta: You shut up! You aren't the boss of me!

Lilo: I am getting sick of warning you kids! We are about to die and all you can do is fight!

Stitch: Lilo!

Lilo: What is wrong Stitch.

Stitch: The ship won't work!

Lilo: This is bad.

_Stitch's ship begins to fall. It keeps falling. His whole life with Lilo flashes before his eyes._

Stitch: Lilo.

Lilo: What Stitch?

Stitch: I love you.

Lilo: What was that?

_But before he could restate what he said Lilo bumped her head and lost consciousness. The ship continues to spiral until it breaks through the think green atmosphere of a foreign planet. They ship the plummets downwards. Stitch watches in horror as they continue falling. Luckily he yanks the steering wheel and is at least able to make a safe landing. The kids and Lilo are not conscious. Stitch is the only one up._ _He then looks above and sees Gantu's ship starting to land. It lands right next to Stitch's. he gets out of the car and then the window open and Gantu crawls out along with Hamstervëil. _

Gantu: Why hello 626. Now prepare to be destroyed!

Dr. H: Your friend shouldn't have lied to me! Now I will make you all pay! HAHAHA!

Stitch: Bring it on!

Gantu: My pleasure!

_Stitch and Gantu are face to face again after more than twenty years. How has Gantu changed? Will he be able to overpower him and Dr. Hamstervëil? Are Lilo and her kids going to be able to help? Will they ever get out of this strange new planet? This next chapter will be the final bout between lifelong rivals Stitch and Gantu! Or will it? Stay tuned for Chapter 7, Swamp Planet Showdown!_


	7. Swamp Planet Showdown

Chapter 7, Swamp Planet Showdown

_They crashed on a very strange planet. It was very humid. They were in an empty space surrounded by endless miles of rainforest. Many strange creatures resided here. Some of them were very big while others were very small. But now Stitch was once again face to face with Gantu after twenty long years._

Gantu: It sure has been a long time... now get ready to die trog!

Stitch: Bring it on!

_Just then Gantu got out his blaster and started shooting at Stitch. Stitch as always managed to evade the attacks._

Dr. H: You fool! You keep missing!

Gantu: I am trying my best! He is just moving so fast!

Dr. H: You are so stupid! Can't you do anything right?!?!

Stitch: Missed me!

Dr. H: Arg! Shoot him! Shoot him!

Gantu: I am trying! I can't get a good aim!

Dr. H: Try harder!

_Gantu keeps blasting at Stitch but Stitch manages to deflect the blasters fire and then Gantu's blaster malfunctions._

Gantu: Curse you 626!

Stitch: Give up?

Gantu: I'm just getting started. I hope you like explosives. I have plenty of ammunition for my Grenade Launcher!

Dr. H: Be careful not to hit anysing oryou will kill us all! More importantly me!

Gantu(frustrated): Err.

Dr. H: Well! What are you waiting for!

Stitch: Stupidhead!

Gantu(furious): Don't call me that! That's it! Prepare to die trog!

_Gantu blasts the first grenade at Stitch and misses blowing up some trees instead. He also misses the second, third and fourth time. He almost manages to hit Stitch the fifth time, and the sixth one actually misfires and Gantu gets the impact of the explosion._

Dr. H: You are so very stupid! You hit us you fool!

Gantu: Maybe if you weren't always yelling in my ear I could get something done for once!

Dr. H: You can't talk zat way to me! I am your boss! And without me you get no money, so if you still want your job you will destroy 626!

Gantu: Fine! 626! Prepare for my Gamma Ray beam. It is so hot it will cut through you like butter and you will die painfully slow! Hehehe.

_Gantu barely misses Stitch. While he is charging up his gun for another shot Stitch manages to trip Gantu. Almost stealing the weapon Gantu manages to almost shoot him, but enough to burn him. Stitch backs off in pain holding his arm._

Gantu(sarcastically): Aw, what's wrong little trog? Did I burn you?I am so sorry! Haha!

Stitch: Neega Fric!

Gantu: Why you mouthy little devil!

Stitch: Haha!

Gantu: Think fast!

_Gantu quickly pistol whips Stitch with his huge gun knocking him back several feet. It looks like Gantu might win._

Gantu: I have been waiting for this moment forever! Any last words trog?!

_As Gantu was going to shoot Stitch out of nowhere a rock hits his finger and knocks the gun out of his hand._

Gantu(surprised): What the?

Lilo: Leave him alone you... you big dummy!

Gantu(angry): How many times must I tell you to NEVER CALL ME THAT!?!?!

_Stitch attempts to snatch the gun, but Gantu gets it before he does._

Lilo: Here Stitch! I got these blasters for you! Now go get em!

Stitch: Ich!

_Gantu's gun malfunctions and all the sudden gets really hot. He drops the gun on his foot and Stitch manages to hit Gantu and then he falls over._

Gantu: Err.

Dr. H: Get up you fool!

Gantu(sarcastically): I am fine, thanks for asking.

Dr. H: I never asked if you were all right! I told you to get up now!

Lilo: Nice shot Stitch!

Stitch: Taka!

Gantu: I have more from where that came from!

Lilo: Like what?

Gantu: Hehe. Like this!

Lilo: That tiny thing?

_Stitch yawns._

Gantu: It is a mutation gun!

Lilo: What?

Gantu: It will cause any living thing's genetic structure to mutate and with 626's case he will lose all of his powers!

Lilo: Uh oh. You better watch out Stitch!

_But while Gantu was talking Stitch managed to run under Gantu and then trip him._

Gantu: Ouch! ERR!

Dr. H: You lazy good for nothing! Get up! Get up!

Gantu: That's it! I am getting out... the black gun.

Lilo: How bad can it be?

Gantu: Excuse me... I meant my black hole gun!

_Gantu gets out the huge gun. It has a swirling black vortex in the middle and it is giving off electrostatic discharge._

Lilo: Oh no.

Stitch: Uh oh.

Gantu: I have you both now! Noone can save you! When I fire this it will pull you into a black hole and you will be stuck in it forever! And it's gravitational force is impossible to escape!

_As all hope seems lost the gun doesn't seem to work._

Gantu: What the? What is wrong with this thing.

Dr. H: You fool! You ruined it! Where did you get zat cheap thing anyways?

Gantu: You made it sir.

Dr. H: No more of your backtalk! You ruined everysing!

Gantu: You do it then! Lets see you try to pick it up!

Dr. H: I can't, why do you think I hired you for?

Lilo: Are you two done fighting over whose fault it is yet?

Gantu: Of course... because it is your fault!

Lilo: My fault! Who is it my fault?

Dr. H: Well, you tricked me! You tried to give em the fake experiment pod! I was going to let you go, but you lied to me! Then all of zis happened because of you!

Lilo: I am sorry... but I couldn't let you have 627!

Dr. H: Those experiments aren't even yours! They are all mine!

Lilo: Jumba made 627 on his own!

Dr. H: Ok, so I was going to steal that one but all the others were mine! You are a thief and a liar!

Lilo: I gave those experiments better homes! You were going to make them your slaves and misuse them! And anyways, those experiments including Stitch were exiled! You would get arrested if you even got caught with ONE of them!

Dr. H: I funded everything! I spent almost my whole life savings on those experiments and I don't plan on losing them!

Gantu: Ahem. Dr.

Dr. H: What!?!? Can't you see I am arguing with zis Earth girl!?!?

Gantu: There is a huge thing right behind you.

Lilo: Oh my god! What is that thing!

Stitch: Naga bootifa!

Lilo: Stitch, I have a plan. You try to get rid of the monster while I get the children! We can use Gantu's ship!

_The monster is a huge green plant like thing. It has four tentacles and it has one huge eye. It is slightly taller then Gantu. Stitch scares the beast by shooting it with his blaster. It then runs off._

Gantu: I could have though of that!

Stitch: Phew.

_Gantu bags Stitch with his net gun when Stitch isn't paying attention. Meanwhile Lilo sneaks the kids onto Gantu's ship._

Keta: Will we be all right mommy?

Lilo: Just stay in there, I have a plan.

_Gantu then picks up the bag with Stitch in it showing Lilo._

Gantu: Forgetting something?

Lilo: You creep! Give Stitch back!

Gantu: I will... on one condition. We will give you a ride back to Earth and then you will surrender 627. Do we have a deal?

Lilo: Well, I don't know.

Gantu: You know, I think I hear that beast coming back.

Lilo: Fine. I just want my children and Stitch safe. I will give you 627.

Gantu: Good idea.

Dr. H: Zey fell for it! Lock zem up!

Lilo: Not so fast.

Gantu: My guns! How, how did you...

Lilo: When you weren't looking I snatched them from you! Now we will do it by my rules!

Gantu: Ok, ok! Be careful with that thing!

Lilo: You see our ship over there that you destroyed?

Gantu: So?

_Lilo grabs some tools._

Lilo: If you want to get back home you will fix that ship.

Gantu: You can't just leave us here!

Lilo: For years you two made me and Stitch's lives miserable. Now I normally wouldn't do this, I would usually take you along with me but I am at wits end. You want out that badly? Fix that ship and get out yourselves!

_Lilo then gets Stitch out of the bag._

Stitch: Takka!

Lilo: Lets get out of here!

_After Stitch gets in Lilo closes the door to the ship. Stitch then gets the ship powered up and then blasts off leaving Gantu and Hamstervëil stranded on the planet to fend for themselves. Stitch charges up the hyper drive. Everybody gets ready for the hyper drive that will take them home. Will the hyper drive be enough to take them home?_ _What will happen next? Are they rid of Gantu and Hamstervëil forever? Stay tuned for Chapter 8, Saying Goodbye._


	8. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 8, Saying Goodbye

_ They were getting closer to Earth. Everyone was relieved to be going back home. The experiment is safe, Lilo has her kids back and Lilo and Stitch have rekindled their strained relationship. But something still wasn't right. As Stitch was piloting home he noticed Lilo seemed sad and upset. She was almost crying. _

Stitch: What's wrong Lilo?

Lilo: Nothing. Everything is fi-fine.

Keta: Mommy, why are you sad?

Lilo: I am fine I said!

_Lilo tucked her head into her knees and closed her eyes._

Lilo: All of those years with Juan... right down the drain. I can't believe it. Now I am going to be alone for the rest of my life!

_Lilo then broke out in tears. This upset Stitch to see his best friend crying, But Stitch was lonely too. He missed Angel. He hasn't seen her for many years. He sighed then kept piloting the ship home to Earth._

Keta: But mommy, you have us!

Lilo: Of course I do. I am not lonely as in by myself, but lonely as in I don't have someone to love like a husband and it makes me sad.

Keta: What can I do mommy?

Lilo: Oh honey, nothing. Just... don't grow up.

Keta: I will try mommy!

_Everyone was really quite. Lilo was uneasy._

Lilo: How much longer do we have until we get home, Stitch?

Stitch: Almost there. A few minutes.

Lilo: Oh... ok. So, what will we do when we get home?

Stitch: I... can't answer that.

Lilo: Why not?

Stitch: I don't know what I want to do... yet.

Lilo: What do you mean?

Stitch: Stitch miss Angel, but I miss you too.

Lilo: Oh. I see. Listen, Stitch. Follow your heart. Do what you think is right. Listen to your heart. Not your head.

_Stitch thought about this seriously. Stitch knew Angel lived in Florida right now. He would have to move and he wouldn't see Lilo and her kids for a very long time again._

Keta: Stitch.

Stitch: Yah?

Keta: It would be so nice if you stayed with us. And if you don't at least visit me once in awhile. You are the best friend I have ever had. I don't have very many friends at school because I have some problems.

Stitch: What problems?

Keta: Because I am not very smart.

Stitch: Stitch can't talk good! At least you talk good!

_They laughed together but now it was even harder for Stitch to decide what he wanted to do. But who needed him more, and what does he need?_

Keta: I get picked on a lot because of it. The other girls laugh at me, call me names, whisper about me, and they refuse to talk to me. They also embarrass me all the time.

Stitch: Stitch no like that.

Lilo: I used to get picked on too honey. I was a weirdo when I was little. The other girls did the same thing to me.

Keta: Really mommy?

Lilo: Yes.

Shilo: Keta, I told you to tell me if those girls were being mean to you.

Keta: What's the point?

Shilo: Keta, we may not always get along but you are my little sister and noone picks on you except Haui and I. We are your big brothers and it is our job to stick up for you.

Lilo: And you can always talk to me about it too honey.

_Stitch saw them all hug. Just then he realized that he couldn't stay with her._ _They were a family now and Stitch has to be with Angel who is all alone. Stitch then started to cry. He knew he would miss Lilo and her kids, especially Keta very much._

Lilo: Are you all right, Stitch?

Stitch: Yah.

Lilo: Can I ask you something very important Stitch?

Stitch: Yes.

Lilo: Do you love me Stitch?

Stitch: Huh?

Lilo: Do you love me? Like family?

_Stitch hesitated for a second. He then replied._

Stitch: Very much.

Lilo: Well, then when we get back home we have to talk in private.

_They then saw Earth in view. Stitch drove the ship down to the tiny island. He landed right in the middle of some trees. Surprisingly he landed right next to Lilo's house. They then all walked out of the ship. The kids went to the playground to play._ _Lilo and Stitch went inside the house. Lilo had 10 new messages... including one that devastated her. Nani was in a very bad car accident while Lilo was gone. The person in the other car went into a cardiac arrest while he was driving and smashed into Nani's car. He died later that night. Nani was still in the hospital in critical condition._

Lilo(upset): Oh no... Stitch...

Stitch: What?

Lilo: Nani was in a bad car wreck. The doctor said her injuries are so severe she might not... not... I can't say it! It is just to horrible! Everything is all of my fault! I hate myself!

_Lilo fell to the ground and cried. She cried long and hard. And Stitch just sat there patting her back. Just like the old days. Like when Lilo went to her parent's graves. Stitch was there supporting her again._

Lilo: Ok, lets go to the, the hospital.

_Lilo got into her car. Her an Stitch where on there way to the hospital. It was silent the whole time. Lilo went on and off with crying. On the way there she passed the playground and saw her kids playing. Five minutes later they went into the hospital._

Lilo: Excuse me, miss! I need to see a woman named Nani. She was in a bad car accident. What is her room number?

Receptionist: May I ask what business you have with her?

Lilo: She is my sister.

Receptionist: Oh, yes. Lilo. Right, just go to the fourth floor, room #437.

_Lilo and Stitch slowly made there way up to Nani's room. They were both nervous and upset. Finally they reached rom #437. Lilo went in and Nani was on an oxygen mask. She was badly bruised, internally bleeding and had several broken bones. Nani's husband, David greeted Lilo and Stitch when they went into the room._

David: It was just so... so sudden. I just couldn't believe it.

Lilo: Oh, David. Nobody could have stopped it. We could sit here and blame ourselves and always feel regret, or realize we couldn't do anything about it, and at least have a guilt free conscious.

David: You are right... but I think we need to say goodbye. Her injuries are just to extensive and she is bleeding uncontrollably.

_Lilo faced the other way and tears rolled down her face. David then came to her and turned her around._

David: We all have to say goodbye someday. Nobody lasts forever, Lilo. Someday your death will be mourned too. It is the circle of life. Do you want to go the rest of your life wishing you had said goodbye?

Lilo: N-No. No I do not.

David: Lets leave the room now, Stitch. They need to be alone right now.

_Lilo slowly makes her way to Nani's bed. Nani is barely alive, surviving off of life support. She had to make the toughest decision of her life._

Lilo: Nani. I just, just wanted to say something. I am so sorry for being so mean to you. You have been so understanding with me. And now... now you are dying. Please, forgive me.

_Lilo cries on the side of the bed. All the sudden she feels Nani's hand touch her face._

Nani(silently): I will always love you Lilo...

Lilo: I love you too.

_The doctor then came in and explained Nani's condition._

Doctor: Listen, Lilo. This is going to be hard for you to accept. Nani is in very bad condition. She is suffering great pain every single moment. Now, you have to decide.

Lilo: Decide?

Doctor: Wether to pull the plug or not. On life support she can live up to four more months, but she will be in great pain. Think about it. This is a major decision.

_Lilo thought for more than an hour. She then decided to pull life support. Besides, she couldn't afford it. Lilo then gave Nani a hug. Nani weakly hugged back. The doctor then slowly shut off life support. Nani gently drifted into an eternal sleep. Lilo fell to the ground and cried. David then came in and hugged Lilo. They both cried together. Stitch didn't understand this though. He had never encountered death before. Lilo and David slowly walked out of the room and out of the hospital. David drove Lilo and Stitch home._

David: You two take- take it easy.

_As David drove off he tried to hide it but he was crying._

Stitch: What happened to Nani?

Lilo: Well... Stitch. She died. Death is when someone is hurt so badly, or gets so old that they don't breath or eat or talk anymore. Their souls then go to heaven where there is no pain and suffering. They will always be happy.

_Stitch finally understood what it meant. Lilo told her kids when they came home that night. Stitch also had to make a decision. Wether or not to leave._

Lilo: Stitch... can you come in my bedroom.

Stitch: Coming!

Lilo: Stitch, you need to decide. Do you want to live here with me and the kids or go live with Angel?

Stitch(disappointed): Oh.

Lilo: Stitch. I may have lost someone. My husband and I are divorced and Nani died. But Angel has nothing, nobody. She is all alone in Florida. And there isn't enough room for you both to stay here. Make your decision.

_Stitch logically though about what he should do. He followed his heart to Angel. Before she said goodbye to him she drove him to their old home. Where many years ago they laughed and had fun._

Lilo: Stitch. Do you remember this place?

Stitch(sadly): Yah.

Lilo: It is where we lived when I was just a child. We would always cause trouble. Nani would be hollering at us to calm down.

_Lilo and Stitch couldn't help but laugh. But this home was not only where they used to live but it was part of who they were. It was there childhood memories. When they had nothing to worry about except what fun thing they would do next._

Lilo: We have one more stop.

_Lilo drove to the beach where her and Stitch used to spend there summers. Just lying in the sun, basking in each others love and friendship._

Lilo: Remember this beach?

Stitch: Oh yah.

Lilo: It was where we spent our time together... where we would just talk to each other. Sitting by a nice fire. It is also the same beach we caught one of our first experiments.

Stitch: Yah.

_They just sat there as they did when they were best friends all those years passed. They then got to the airport. Stitch went into the airport and Lilo stood there waving goodbye. Stitch_ _waved goodbye too_ _and walked into a new life with Angel and out of Lilo's life forever. All though they both were sad they knew it was for the best. Two weeks later Lilo met a guy who had just been widowed. They married 3 months later. Stitch went to Florida to meet Angel where she waited with open arms. _

Stitch: I have missed you Angel!

Angel: I have missed you too. I was thinking you weren't going to come!

Stitch: Well, what now?

Angel: I don't know. We will just have to wait and see what happens.

_Stitch looked off into the glistening sun, remembering Lilo and all the fun they used to have. Stitch then took angel in his arms and went off to start a new life. But whatever happened to Gantu and Dr. Hamstervëil? Lets just say some people have trouble fixing things. The end._

_Author's Note: Thank you to all who read this story and reviewed it. The moral of this story is never take your family for granted. They won't be there forever, and that times and things change and we have to be willing to accept it when it happens. Life is very precious and you never know how long you will be on this Earth. Live each day as it were your last and remember... love knows no boundaries._ _I would like to thank Green Hope5 for encouraging me and supporting me during this story. I would also like to thank Tobias for accepting Broken Bonds to put on his website. And a great big shout out to all new and old fanfic writers. Pros and novices alike. You are all very talented and have the wonderful gift of writing. Thank you all very, very much._


End file.
